Blood Moon
by UND3RB0UND
Summary: A Bomber carrying an experimental gas, crash lands in a field deep in zomboss territory. Creating monsters of nature, the only two survivors try to stay alive in the chaos as waves of Plant-Zombie hybrids shamble to there position ready to slaughter and consume the marines. The incident was known only as the “Blood Moon”.


It was a dark day on October 26th of 1963, as the routine flight of a Bomber goes deeper into Zomboss-controlled territory. Carrying an experimental bomb to be dropped on a rural city occupied by Browncoats, on board was a team of plants specifically picked for the mission including a defected zombie. They were very nervous at the time, maybe because of the nature of the mission. The plane was on it's own, no escort fighters or even radio beingprovided.Making it susceptible to being shot down, which is what unfortunately happened. Flak guns had spotted the aircraft hours before, their hesitation brought about the confusion whether it was recon or attack. After verifying they blew it out of the sky and it spiraled downwards into a large field, no one knew where it was. Not even the surviving crew of the plants. The bio-weapon had bursted on impact when it hit the ground spilling it's gases into the wild. Creating the very first Plant-Zombie hybrids, and the very last. These are the events that transpired.

He didn't know where he was

or what was going on.

He was so confused

So scared….

The Peashooter crawled away from the wreckage, clenching his bleeding stem. The burning coffin that was the bomber was invisible behind the green gas, as it creeped across the gas slowly killing all in it's way. Holstered on the plants leafy-chest was his M1927 Thompson and a canteen, which had tallys drawn on it for how many vanquishes he got on the battlefield. He managed to limp towards a tiny crate, which he leaned against. "F-fuck… where a-am I?" He muttered to himself as he wrapped his wound in bandages. He checked the magazine of his gun and flipped the safety off. Before continuing his limp to the small farmhouse in the distance. He didn't notice nor care about the small blood trail he left behind him, making the plant easy prey for a Foot Soldier to snipe him in the face and end it all, which at this point, he wouldn't mind. Then, a faint groan he heard behind him drew his attention. Another Peashooter was crying behind him, tied up in his parachute. The Marine had both of his organics on the massive hole in his stem as polin spewed from the wound. The alright Peashooter just sighed and faced ahead of him. The crying turned to screaming as the gas absorbed him and transformed the innocent plant into an abomination of nature. The Peashooter speeded up and his limp turned into a sprint towards the building, more of those hybrids were approaching from behind him and were slowly out-running him. As they ran after him the survivor bursted into a window and fell into the hay of the barn. Immediately he sprang up and darted up the wooden stairs of the building while the undead plants swarmed the perimeter. To his surprise another survivor was crouched up on the wooden balcony overlooking the hay and manure. The plant pointed his shotgun at his face, sweat pouring down his pea-barrel. "Are you contaminated?! ANSWER ME!" the plant shouted at the Marine. "Yes, y-yes i'm not.. Those things, what the hell is going on out their?" He responded coldly, "I don't know myself, but I've been here for hours hiding from my own friends. That weapon we were carrying must've exploded early, I told John to activate the failsafe when the second round pierced the cockpit. Were the only ones left man, there's no one left alive.." The frantic plant exclaimed quickly, talking like he was sedated or on crack. His train of thought was interrupted by the pounding of the hybrids as they broke down the wooden walls of the farmhouse, swarming inside. He got a good look of one of them, a sunflower with most of the petals a shade of grey. Strokes of purple would be seen on the face and the lower jaw was missing, leaving the mouth a gape. The lower stem was a bright red with chunks missing on both sides of the body, the eyes were also red. "What the hell are you doing? Shoot her!" He did what he said and blew off the head of the hybrid, even more flooded inside. The other plant kicked the steps over to prevent any more advances to their position.


End file.
